


I Can Convince You to Take Tomorrow Off

by upsetslingshot



Series: Ghosts Modern AU [3]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aroace Robin, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsetslingshot/pseuds/upsetslingshot
Summary: "I did a TED Talk on QPRs, I hope I would have made you proud.”“Bet you would have.” Robin said. “Got lotta experience with that, sweetheart.”“But I just rambled about how much I adore you for about half an hour. I don’t know how much info about QPRs I actually gave.”Robin and Julian go on a date. A queerplatonic date night!
Relationships: Julian Fawcett & Robin, Julian Fawcett/Margot, Julian Fawcett/Robin
Series: Ghosts Modern AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453513
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	I Can Convince You to Take Tomorrow Off

**Author's Note:**

> This could be set in the future of my AU, it could be a what-if in the future of my AU, but it could also have absolutely nothing to do with my AU instead. I'm just going to keep you guessing (you also don't need to read my AU to read this too fyi).
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Julian had spent nearly 50 minutes in the bathroom, messing with his hair and skin care. Margot kept shouting at him from the living room, telling him to hurry up, she wants to go home at some point tonight.

“Margot.” Julian shouted through the bathroom, “Can you help me decide what to wear?”

There was silence, then the sudden hurried sound of footsteps, then hard banging on the bathroom door.

“You’ve had all day to decide what to wear.” Came Margot’s voice.

“Look, we have been doing other things too.” Julian argued. “Really, YOU’VE been stopping me from picking an outfit. Though I’m not going to refuse your distractions if you-”

“Fine, I’ll get some clothes.” Margot sighed.

Eventually, when Julian was satisfied with his appearance and had picked which aftershave to wear, he left the bathroom. He looked into the bathroom to see Margot lying a few choices out on the bed.

“I don’t think Robin’ll care what you’re wearing.” Margot muttered. Despite this however, she was meticulously studying two different shirts. 

“Nooooo, I need to look as hot as possible.” Julian cried. “I haven’t seen or talked to him for two weeks, he might have forgotten what I look like then all his work has taken that memory slot, I have to make a good impression for him to take away.”

Margot hummed and shook her head. “He likes you in that shirt… wear that then put your blue jacket on. Then the dark jeans and don’t wear those 16 year old lads trainers, go with your black ones. Oh, and I’ve changed your sheets, it gave me something to do whilst you were in the bathroom.”

“You’re a star, Margot.” Julian said, kissing the side of her head. He dressed and stared at himself in the mirror.

“Mmm, you DO look hot.” Margot said, her hand running up and down his side, stretching up to kiss what she could reach of Julian’s face and neck. “I might just steal you away myself.”

“Would you like to join us, baby?” Julian asked, leaning down to kiss Margot. “I’m sure he won’t mind.”

“No, you’re alright, you two deserve some time with each other.” Margot said. “And besides, I want to go home, I have things to do. So come on, take me home.”

“Okay, okay, I’m going. I’m ready.” Julian said. “You know how long it takes me to do my hair.”

* * *

“Big man, coming up, looking all hot and attractive, only to reveal his broken car. How very sexy.” Margot said as they pulled up outside of her house.

“Hey, you like it, don’t you.” Julian grinned.

“Well, I’d prefer it if I didn’t have to wrap up like it’s the middle of winter every time we go anywhere.” Margot muttered. But she shot him a smile. “Have fun though.”

Julian lent over and kissed Margot. “But it’s summer now, there’s no need to wrap up. And I’m sure we will.” He said.

Margot eventually dragged herself away from Julian. Getting out of the car she turned back to Julian. “Tell Robin I said ‘hi’ and that I miss him.”

“I will do.” Julian said.

He waited until Margot entered her building before taking off towards Robin’s.

It didn’t take him long to reach Robin’s. He parked next to Robin’s motorcycle and stared at the bike for a few moments. It was stood at a funny angle- well, Julian couldn’t really tell if it was a funny angle in the grand scheme of motorcycles but it was at a funny angle in the grand scheme of Robin’s bike. He continued to stare at it before realising that the kickstand hadn’t been done properly. He grabbed hold of the bike and fixed the stand.

Julian nodded at his handiwork and continued to the front door.

He buzzed and stood by the door for a few minutes before frowning when there was no answer. He buzzed again and after another couple of minutes there was finally an answer.

“ _Hello?_ ” Came Robin’s very croaky voice. Julian frowned again. He did not sound good.

“Hey, Robin, it’s just me.” Julian said softly.

“ _... OH- Oh no- Oh- Sorry, Julian. Forgot._ ” Robin gasped. “ _Hold on. Come up._ ”

The door buzzed and Julian made his way up. Entering the hallway he heard Robin crashing around in the bathroom. He looked around the hallway, there was stuff littered everywhere. Usually Robin was quite good at sorting and clearing his stuff so this was… worrying.

“Robin?” Julian knocked on the bathroom door. “Robin, can I come in?”

There was a moment of silence before the door opened.

Robin looked extremely tired and unkempt (well, more unkempt than usual).

“Sorry, forgot. Be ready in minute.” Robin hurried.

Julian smiled and reached over to run a hand through Robin’s very greasy hair. He would say they don’t have to go out but seeing the state of the place, going to any different location may be for the best.

“Take your time, baby.” Julian said. “Go grab a shower, there’s no rush.”

Robin nodded and disappeared back into the bathroom. Julian hummed and glanced around the hallway.

As the shower started to run, Julian decided to clean up a bit. After all, what’s more sexy than somebody cleaning? He put all the coats away into the closet and picked up the (mostly opened) letters which were littering the floor. He carefully piled the letters up and stuck a paperweight over them. They could be sorted out later. Satisfied that the hallway was clear, he moved into the living room.

There were bowls and mugs covering the table and the TV had a layer of dust coating it.

Julian sighed and opened the window before heading to the kitchen. As he did so he passed Robin’s desk which was covered with stacks and stacks of papers (as well as stacks of paper on the floor) and piles of physics books with Robin’s laptop sat in the middle, with what looks like spreadsheets on the screen. Mmm… it might be best to not touch the desk. He didn’t know what was important.

He pulled out a trash bag and started to clear all the rubbish around the kitchen and living room. It was mainly empty water bottles and boxes. But there was a lot. Once he had all the rubbish gone, he then collected all the mugs and bowls from the living room table and took them to the kitchen.

He washed all the dishes and wiped down the rest of the kitchen the best he could before returning to the living room. Once he straightened the rest of the living room up, the shower stopped running. After a few moments the bathroom door opened.

Practically running to the hallway, Julian saw Robin stood in the doorway, looking just as tired but a lot more cleaner. He was looking around the hallway.

“You cleaned up.” Robin said quietly.

“Yeah,” Julian said. “Just here, the living room and the kitchen. I didn’t touch your desk though.”

"Just gonna get dressed.” Robin muttered.

“Oh why, you look good like that.” Julian said, smirking. ‘That’ being a towel and wet hair and beard framing his face.

Robin frowned and shook his head.

“Sorry, go get dressed.” Julian said.

Robin nodded and disappeared into his bedroom and Julian took the opportunity to tidy up the bathroom. There wasn’t a lot that he could do in such a short time but there were a few empty bottles and old towels to clear out. There were also Robin’s glasses and Julian managed to find a case in one of the drawers. Julian slipped the glasses into the case and that into his pocket. He threw bottles into the trash bag and the towels into the hamper, then Robin came out of the bedroom, now dressed, rubbing his eyes.

“Sorry, I forgot. Thanks for waiting.” Robin said.

“That’s no problem.” Julian said. He then opened his arms and immediately Robin ran into them. Julian held tight onto Robin, kissing his now-dry hair. He smelt like coconut. They broke apart and Julian continued to kiss Robin’s hair until Robin laughed and pushed past Julian.

“Just go turn laptop off before we go.” Robin said, heading back into the living room, Julian following behind him.

Robin reached the laptop and instead of turning the laptop off, started to type.

“Come on, Robin. You can do that when you next go to work.” Julian said, gently laying a hand on Robin’s arm.

“Tomorrow.” Robin said.

“You’re down for work tomorrow?” Julian asked.

“Not down, but am going.” Robin mumbled, blinking rapidly. “Very busy.”

Julian hummed. That’s no problem, he’s dealt with Margot when she gets like this. He can do it with Robin too.

“You’ve been working non-stop for a month.” Julian said. “I’m sure you can take a day off.”

“Can’t.” Robin said, rubbing his eyes again. “Did you see I... me glasses on here?”

Julian sighed and pulled them out of his pocket. “You left them in the bathroom.”

Robin took them and Julian closed the window as Robin slipped them on. There was some more typing before the sound of the laptop closing.

“Okay, let’s go.” Robin said. He got up and took hold of Julian’s hand, smiling.

“Great, I’m sure I can convince you to take tomorrow off.” Julian said.

“Won’t.” Robin grunted, but he squeezed Julian’s hand regardless.

“Will.”

“Won’t.”

“Will.”

They left soon after and set off in Julian’s broken, crappy car.

They were going to a nice (and cheap) restaurant, which would be good for Robin seeing as he seemed to have been living off food you could make in under a minute. Julian had some more plans for the night but judging by how exhausted Robin was, those probably weren’t good ideas.

They arrived at the restaurant and ended up with a table in a secluded corner. Once their waitress took their drinks orders, she disappeared, leaving only the menus and a candle. The flame flickered and reflected off Robin’s glasses for a moment, and Robin reached over to dance his fingers around it before glancing at the menu and declaring “I’ll have lasagne.”

“I think I’ll have the risotto.” Julian muttered.

“How you been? Better than I have.” Robin asked.

“Oh!” Julian lent closer. “I won a washing machine!”

“Ahhh, won a washing machine!” Robin vibrated with excitement.

“It’s so much better than my old one! It has all sorts of settings I haven’t used in years.” Julian said. “I put in for a raffle and won it.”

“That’s great!” Robin said. “What was raffle for?”

“Oh it was something which Cap was helping out.” Julian said. The waitress came back with their drinks and took their food order.

“Oh!” Julian exclaimed. “You’ve missed so many group meetings, let’s see, what did we do? We had a coffee meeting last Saturday. That was at a nice cafe. At the games night Mary brought Cards Against Disney and we just spent the entire evening making jokes about Gaston. And- oh, I did a TED Talk on QPRs, I hope I would have made you proud.”

“Bet you would have.” Robin said, “got lotta experience with that, sweetheart.”

“I know, though I think I just rambled about how much I adore you for about half an hour. I don’t know how much info about QPRs I actually gave.” Julian said, resting his head in his hands, smiling softly at Robin. His glasses made him look very cute. Julian just wishes that Robin wasn’t so exhausted. “Margot ended up pulling me off stage because I think Cap was getting ready to throw me off, I was taking up so much time. Oh, Margot says hi and that she misses you.”

“Miss her too.” Robin said. “Deadlines are coming up. We can see each other soon.”

“We should go away, just the three of us. Afterwards. You deserve a holiday.” Julian said brightly.

“Would like that.” Robin grinned.

They continued to chat until their food was brought out at which point they both stopped talking and practically inhaled their food.

They were soon done and Julian was pawing at the deserts menu. “I want to get cake.”

“We get cake.” Robin said. “Haven’t had cake in ages.”

They ordered and Robin stretched and yawned. “Very tired.” 

“I guessed you would be.” Julian said. “I did have some other plans for tonight but I think getting you in for an early night might be for the best.”

“Hmm,” Robin hummed. “Getting up for work early tomorrow so will sleep soon.”

Julian stared at Robin for a few seconds before saying. “You really shouldn’t go to work tomorrow, it’s not healthy to work this long without a break. You’ll burn out.”

“I’ll be fine.” Robin said, waving his hand.

“But you can have a break and once you’ve had a refreshment day you can go back to work no problem.” Julian said.

“But I still have so much to do.” Robin muttered dejectedly.

“Look, stay with me tonight, at least, baby. It’ll get you out of the work area.” Julian said.

“You’d wake up early too.”

Julian grinned. “You’re still thinking I won’t convince you to take tomorrow off aren’t you.”

“You won’t.”

“Oh, I will.”

“Won’t.”

“Will.”

“Won’t.”

“Will.”

They continued to go back and forth until their desserts arrived. They weren’t very big, so Julian attempted to get every last spec of it from his plate. He heard Robin giggle and Julian looked up to see him staring. Julian winked and stuck his tongue out, slowly dragging the spoon down it. He then sighed and threw his head back.

Glancing back he saw Robin shaking his head, rolling his eyes.

They finished their food and Robin disappeared to the bathroom.

Then Julian took his phone out.

Then he called Margot.

“Robin says ‘hi’.” Julian said as soon as Margot answered. “He says ‘hi’ and he is really tired so I’m not doing the rest of the plans I had worked out. We’re just going back to mine.”

“ _Ooh, that’s a shame. But it can’t be helped, I bet he is exhausted._ ”

“But I’m trying to convince him to take tomorrow off, any ideas?”

“ _Make him relaxed._ ” Margot said. “ _I would say suck his dick but he won’t want that._ ”

“No, he wouldn’t like that tonight.” Julian muttered.

“ _Oh, ‘tonight’, are you telling me he likes it some other times?_ ” Margot asked, the sound of a smirk in her voice.

“A nice bath would do, but I don’t have any nice bath things.” Julian muttered, completely avoiding the question.

“ _You have hot chocolate. Crank the heat up, give him some hot chocolate, wrap yourselves up in blankets and cuddle him._ ” Margot said. “ _That helped me, remember._ ”

“It did, didn’t it.” Julian said.

“ _Just try and do what you can._ ” Margot said.

“I will do, I’ll go to Home Bargins and get some stuff for him.” Julian said. He then saw Robin coming back into the dining area. “Alright, I gotta go. Love you, babe.”

“ _Bye, baby, love you too._ ” Then Margot ended the call.

Julian slipped his phone back and Robin came back.

“I just have to nip into the shops before we go back to mine.” Julian told Robin. “You can just hang out in the car, I should only be a couple of minutes.”

“Okay.” Robin said. “Thank it’s summer.”

“I promise I’ll get the roof fixed.” Julian sighed.

“Promised that 2 years ago.” Robin grinned.

They paid for their meal and went back to the car, Robin taking hold of Julian’s hand on the way back, much to Julian's delight. Letting Robin in (as in, stopping Robin from climbing over the doors by unlocking them) Julian then hurried over to the shops and bought some things which he decided to use that night and went back to the car.

“Whatcha bought?” Robin asked.

“Nothing for nosy astrophysicists.” Julian said, gently pushing Robin’s face away from where he was trying to crane and look at the bag.

They drove back to Julian’s and Julian let them into his flat.

“I’m just going into the bathroom a moment.” Julian said.

Robin chuckled. “Always in there.”

“Hey, I’ve gotta look good, of course I’m always in there.” Julian crossed his arms and mock glared.

Robin shook with laughter and slinked closer to Julian.

“Always look good.” Robin purred, wrapping his arms around Julian’s waist, rubbing his back slightly. “Always, always look great.”

“Mmm, and so do you.” Julian laughed and dragged his hands through Robin’s hair. “I won’t be long.”

Robin nodded and stepped away. “Okay, don’t be.”

Julian grinned and darted into the bathroom, shopping bag in hand.

He started to run the water in the bath and pulled out some bath things and started to empty them into the bath (store-own but it was as good as the expensive stuff). As he was waiting for the bath to fill, he brushed his teeth and started on a few of his night care routine before pulling out a few candles and lighting them.

Pretty quickly the bath filled and Julian turned the water off. He opened the door and called for Robin.

Robin came padding back down the hallway and cocked his head in confusion.

“Come into the bathroom.” Julian said.

“Why, what’d you want me do?” Robin asked.

“I want you to go into the bath.” Julian said.

“What? Had shower.”

“I know, but this hasn’t anything to do with your cleanliness.” Julian said, stepping aside to let Robin into the bathroom.

Robin blinked as he looked at the bath, with bubbly purple water surrounded by candles. “What’s this?”

“It’s for you to relax.” Julian said. “You’ve been working too hard.”

“Didn’t have to.” Robin said faintly.

“But I wanted to.” Julian grinned. “So get in there before it gets cold.”

Robin sighed and smiled tiredly. “Fine.” And motioned for Julian to turn around.

Julian turned and read the back of a bottle until Robin said it was okay to turn around.

Robin was submerged in the water completely, only the top of his head was visible above the bubbles. Unfortunately.

“Is that nice?” Julian asked, dropping to his knees, leaning against the side of the bath.

“Mmm.” Robin hummed, closing his eyes in satisfaction. His glasses were on the windowsill.

“Do you want me to tell you the story of when I took the neighbour’s dog for a walk last week?” Julian then asked.

“Yeah. Do.” Robin shuffled under the water and sat higher out of the water.

“So, it was… last Tuesday. When I came home from work my neighbour knocked on my door and say: ‘I’m sorry to bother you, I won’t stay long. I’m quite ill so I can’t take my dog out for a walk. I just wondered if you would like to go on a jaunt around the block with her. No worries if you can’t, but-’ and I cut her off with, yes, I would absolutely love to take your dog for a walk.” Julian said. “So I followed my neighbour to her house and her dog, she’s called Pony, got super excited to see me. She always see me in the morning so she must recognise me.”

“Aww, Pony.” Robin shifting again to face Julian more.

“Yeah, Pony!” Julian beamed. “So I clipped her collar on and took her for a walk around the block. She apparently has a friend because we bumped into someone walking their dog and Pony spent about ten minutes sniffing them wagging her tail. Well, we carried on and then she saw a cat and- oh, Pony tried to chase it. I ended up picking her up and marching halfway down the street before putting her back down. After that she carried on like nothing happened. After that, I took her back home and my neighbour gave me a Wagon Wheel as thanks.”

Robin laughed, shuffling further upright. “Pony seems fun.”

“Pony IS fun!” Julian grinned again and his eyes flicked down to Robin’s half-exposed chest. “Are you going to show me more of that.”

Robin snorted in laughter, sinking further under the water and flicked a blob of bubbles into Julian’s face. “Already saw that before we went out.”

“Mmm, but I would like to see it again.” Julian said, wiping the bubbles from his face. “Alright, alright.” He then stared at the purple bubbles. “Tell me about the stars.” He then said.

“The stars?” Robin mumbled. He paused for a moment. “Betelgeuse brightened again, likely won’t explode soon.”

“Betelgeuse? Isn’t that where Ford Prefect is from?”

“Yes, is.” Robin grinned. “His home won’t supernova yet. Maybe in millennia. Not yet though.”

“Oh lucky him.” Julian muttered. “His planet explodes soon, what does our do?”

“Explode too.” Robin said, nodding. “But wait a bit longer for that.”

“Just a bit longer.” Julian repeated. Then. “Tell me more. Not about the exploding stuff, but the other stuff. Tell me about the Moon.”

“Mmm,” Robin thought for a second. “Moon has moonquakes. Like earthquakes, but Moon-based.”

“How? I thought the Moon was just a dead lump of rock?”

Robin shrugged. “Meteors, sunlight crack it like egg after space night. Other forces we dunno. Aliens. Lotta working out to do.”

“You don’t work on that though, do you.”

Robin shook his head. “No. Like the Moon though.”

“I know you do. It is very pretty.”

Robin hummed and settled back further into the water, his eyes slowly sliding shut.

“I’ll be back in a little bit.” Julian said softly, leaning over to kiss Robin’s forehead. Robin laughed slightly and nodded.

Julian picked up his bag of shopping and left the bathroom for the kitchen. There he prepared their hot chocolates as far as he could without adding the water, then left the water to boil. He went to the living room and started to prepare the sofa for maximum comfort, pulling the blankets out so they could be wrapped up in them.

Deciding to give Robin a bit more time, Julian plonked himself down on the sofa and started to flick through his phone. He shot a message off to Margot saying they were safely back and started to bombard Cap with text after text about whatever ramblings were filling his head. This was mainly about Robin... and Pony.

Eventually, Robin had been in there for nearly 20 minutes and Julian decided it was time to get him out.

Julian pulled out a couple more candles from his bag, lit them, then changed the LED lights which Cap had bought him for a birthday treat (they’re only £12 but wow, what a treat). He changed them to dark blue, that’s a relaxing colour, right? Then he nipped into the bedroom and pulled out a set of pyjamas which Robin had left there (both Margot and Robin were doing a good job of slowly moving in even though BOTH of their places were bigger) and changed into his dressing gown. Then he went back into the bathroom.

“Robin?” Julian said gently, reaching down to brush Robin’s hair.

Robin hummed and opened his eyes.

“Time to get out.” Julian said.

Robin blinked a couple of times, before smirking.

“Okay.” He chirped.

And then he stood up.

Julian felt a shudder run through him and his breath hitched as he stared at Robin.

Sure, he’s seen Robin completely naked before, but every time was a treat.

Robin wiggled his eyebrows and stepped out of the bath, onto the mat, water running down his torso.

“Juliaaaan.” Robin sang, leaning forward. “Staring.” Though he was grinning. Quite a lot.

Julian blinked, nodded and glanced away. Robin however, reached up and gently pushed Julian’s face back to face him.

“Don’t mind.” Robin murmured. He lent forward and rested his forehead against Julian’s. “Thanks for tonight.”

“N-n-no no no problem,” Julian stuttered. “Glad you enjoyed it.” He gripped hold of the pyjamas a bit more, desperately trying not to get handsy with Robin.

Robin laughed. “You’re cute, sweetheart.”

“Excuse you, I’m sexy, not cute.” Julian gasped.

“Mmm, can’t tell.” Robin lifted his head from Julian’s and beamed. “Take your word for it.” He reached for a towel and started to pat himself dry. Julian was staring.

Pretty openly too.

“You’re very sexy.” Julian said before his breath hitched. “Cute, I mean.”

Robin laughed again.

He finished drying and took the pyjamas from Julian’s arms.

“Don’t put the top on.” Julian suddenly remembered. “Just the bottoms.”

“Wanting to look more?” Robin grinning.

“I have a purpose for that request.” Julian said. “But, also, yes, that’s another factor.”

Robin put the pyjama shorts on and looked back at Julian. “What now?”

“We go into the living room and we’ll watch whatever you want, that anime you like, the one where they all have the same name and go on weird adventures?”

Robin laughed. “Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure?”

“That’s the one!”

They drained the bath and moved into the living room. Robin slid his glasses back on and Julian grinned at him. “Very cute.” He mouthed and Robin laughed.

“Stick the DVD on, I’ll make us a drink.” Julian said. The DVD was in his rack, just another little thing of Margot and Robin moving in.

As Julian made the hot chocolate he heard Robin pottering around the living room before the TV came on.

He returned to the living room and set the cups down. Robin had settled on the sofa and was hugging one of the pillows. Big buff anime men wearing crop tops on screen.

As soon as Julian sat down he patted the space in between his legs. Robin raised an eyebrow but slid into the space nonetheless.

Julian rested his head against the back of Robin’s, breathing deeply into it. Then he lifted his head and rustled through his bag and pulled out a bottle of massage oil. He oiled his hands up and lent back so he could reach up and gently start to massage Robin.

So, Robin had not been expecting that, judging by how far he jumped.

“Ssh, Robin.” Julian whispered. “Just relax.”

Robin nodded and eventually he settled down as Julian continued his actions. Occasionally, Robin tilted his head as something happened on screen.

As he expected, Robin was still very tense. Julian was determined to stop that.

They sat in silence as Julian worked, until eventually Robin gasped as Julian managed to undo one particular knot.

Julian grinned as he got his prize. He continued and managed to draw more pleasant noises from Robin as he relaxed more and more.

Julian lent forward and kissed the back of Robin’s head. _Don’t be horny, don’t be horny, don’t be horny_.

Julian continued until he finished with Robin’s back.

“Done, baby.” Julian breathed, nuzzling Robin’s head. “Our drinks should be cool now.”

Robin nodded and got up to pick the cups up. He handed one to Julian and settled back down against his side, sliding an arm around Julian to pull him closer.

They fell into silence again as they watched the show.

“I don’t get what this is about,” Julian eventually said. “I thought it was about a murder mystery and they could make like, ghosts, fighting for them? What are they doing fighting naked guys with glowing magic?”

Robin laughed. “That’s Part 4. This Part 2. ‘S all different stories with different characters.”

“Mmmm, but why are they all super buff and half-naked?”

“Originally made in the 80s. Everything like that.”

They fell back into silence as they finished their drinks.

“Come on, Robin.” Julian said, grinning. “It’s blanket time now.”

“Mmm, blanket time!” Robin cheered.

Julian picked the blankets up and decided to take his dressing gown off so he didn’t get too hot (he had boxers on, don’t worry). He then shuffled into the corner of the sofa, pulled Robin on top of him and covered them both in the blanket.

Robin took off his glasses, stretching over to stick them on the table, then buried his face into Julian’s neck, turning to face the TV. Julian attempted to watch the show, but he had missed a bunch of it so couldn’t follow it at all. All he knew is that the buff guy in the crop top was a smart-ass and his friends who could easily help out in fighting were just standing on the side-lines commenting on the situation. However, the fight scenes were pretty fun so he guessed he could put up with it for Robin.

Plus the smart-ass was pretty hot.

God, he wasn’t a weeb he swears.

The show continued and Robin cuddled more into Julian, purring slightly as Julian started to stroke his hair.

Eventually the current disc ended and Robin started to yawn.

“Would you like to go to bed?” Julian asked. It was only 10pm but Robin really did seem exhausted.

Robin nodded and slid out from under the blanket, Julian following suit.

They turned the TV off, folded away the blankets and put the cups in the sink. Julian could clean them tomorrow.

Robin disappeared back into the bathroom and Julian threw himself into bed, sighing slightly. He was nowhere near tired but he wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity to sleep with Robin.

Pretty soon Robin appeared in the bedroom and stared at Julian.

“Sorry tonight wasn’t what you wanted.” He eventually muttered.

“Oh,” Julian sat up, frowning. “No, Robin, it’s okay. However we spend the night is nice.”

Robin nodded and settled on the side of the bed, flicking through his phone.

“What are you up to?” Julian asked, stretching on the bed.

“Setting alarm.” Robin muttered. “Can leave about half hour later, so a bit more sleep.”

“Robiiiiin,” Julian moaned, sitting up right. “Come on, have a day off. You really need it.”

“Shouldn’t.” Robin said, staring at his phone. “Need to do work. Help the others.”

“I’m sure the others can cope without you for one day, and if not, you’ll come back the day after with even more energy to do more work.”

“But-”

“Please.” Julian pressed his head against the side of Robin’s head. “For me.”

Robin continued to stare at his phone for another few moments before nodding in defeat. “Okay, for you.” He disabled his alarms and put the phone aside. “‘M tired.”

“I’m sure you are.” Julian said. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.” Julian shuffled off the bed to close the curtains and turned the lights off before collapsing back onto bed and wriggled under the covers. Robin was already buried under them.

“You best have a good sleep.” Julian ordered, shuffling closer to Robin.

“Sure I will.” Robin hummed, wrapping his arms around Julian and kissing the side of his head.

* * *

Waking was slow at first. But then it was sudden.

Sunlight was straining to come through the curtains. Robin was pressed against his side, breathing heavily, still completely asleep.

Julian reached blindly to the table besides his bed and grabbed his phone. He glanced at it. No, that was Robin’s, his was further away.

He set Robin’s down and lent further across and grabbed it. Robin made a noise at Julian’s movement.

“Shh, shh.” Julian settled back down and stroked Robin’s hair until he stopped moving.

Satisfied, Julian looked at his phone. It was 9am.

‘ _When you wake up, let me know if I can come over._ ’ Margot had text about an hour ago.

‘im awake now u can come over if u want’ Julian text back.

‘ _Okay, I’ll set off now, I should get there in half an hour_.’ Margot immediately text back.

‘sweet see u in a bit’

Julian glanced at Robin, who was still asleep. Julian nodded and slid his way out of Robin’s grip and got out of bed.

After a short trip to the bathroom, his next step was to water his plants. Which he did, tiptoeing around Robin to not wake him up.

Then he got dressed and soon Margot sent him another text saying she was at the building.

Julian opened his front door and hung over the side of the balcony, waiting for Margot.

She didn’t take too long to appear and reached up to kiss him.

“Please tell me Robin didn’t go to work.” She said as soon as they parted.

“He didn’t.” Julian grinned. “He’s still asleep.”

“Oh good.” Margot said. “I’ll be quiet then.”

“Hmm, from past experiences, I don’t think you’re very good at keeping quiet.” Julian smirked, only for Margot to hit him lightly in the arm.

“It’s you who’s going to have to be quiet.” She retorted. “Or does Robin know what you sound like enough to recognise it whilst asleep and not be woken up by it?”

“No, we haven’t done it that much-”

“Ah, so you have done it!” Margot smirked, victorious.

“Yeah, I- but there’s nothing to gossip about. I’m extremely vanilla with him and he only enjoys the ‘emotional intimacy’ of it; he doesn’t actually feel any pleasure-”

“Julian! You didn’t need to give me details on it, it has nothing to do with me. Zip it, or I’ll tell him you blabbed.” Margot said fast, jabbing a finger at Julian.

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop.” Julian said, raising his hands.

The pair entered the flat and made their way to the living room.

“When Robin wakes up, we should go out.” Margot suggested. “Let’s go to the beach.

“That’ll be nice.” Julian said. Then he grinned at Margot. “And I wonder what we shall do whilst we wait for him to wake up.”

“Oh, I do wonder.”

* * *

Robin slept for about another hour before he finally woke up.

He came padding into the living room, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Margot and Julian were sitting having a coffee, they had- aha- finished a little while ago.

“Good morn-” He stopped as he caught sight of Margot. He glanced down at himself before shooting out of the room.

“Robin, I’ve seen you wearing only swimming trunks before, you’re more covered up now.” Margot shouted after him.

There was some crashing from the bedroom before Robin reappeared, now fully dressed with his own clothes which- when did he hide those clothes in Julian’s wardrobe?

“Hi Margot.” Robin said brightly. “Good to see you.”

“It’s nice to see you too.” Margot said, smiling slightly.

Robin nodded and entered the kitchen. Julian glanced at Margot, grinned at her and followed after Robin, who was making a coffee.

“I hope you had a nice sleep.” Julian said.

“Did, sweetheart.” Robin said. He pulled Julian into a hug, purring into his chest.

“Good.” Then. “Would you like to go to the beach?”

“Would I!” Robin head shot up and beamed. “Love the beach.”

“Great,” Julian beamed. “Margot, we’re going to be beach!”

Hearing Margot ‘woo’ from the living room, Julian laughed and buried his face in Robin’s hair.

“Aren’t you glad I stopped you from going to work.” He asked, his voice muffled with hair.

“Ooh, I am.” Robin said. “Really am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hell yeah, this was a ton of fun to write!!


End file.
